The Lost Girls and The Lost Boys
by CaseyIsRunningWithScissors
Summary: Peter and the Lost Boys are out hunting when they get captured by a bunch of girls who introduce themselves as the Lost Girls. Warning: Child abuse and a little blood. .
1. Chapter 1

Peter and the Lost Boys had been hunting, as usual, for a while now. They all went in single file. It went: Peter, Slightly, Tootles, Twins, and Curly. Nibs brought up the rear.

"Can we PLEASE take a break?" Tootles wearily asked. They had gone on like this for 2 hours with no signs of life, except for the occasional growl or chirp. Peter looked at him stonily.

"Okay! I take it back."

"Let's just get to that clearing up there and rest." Slightly sighed.

"Ok, whatever." Peter had wanted to keep hunting, but if the rest of the boys wanted to be lazy, then fine. After arriving to their destination, they only got to sit for a good 5 minutes before something in the bushes rustled and Nibs saw a pair of eyes. Slightly saw them too and took out his weapon.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked this a second before a group of girls burst through the clearing. Peter was about to call out to them, but they ran so fast (faster than him) that he couldn't catch them.

"BOYS! Follow them!" The chase was on. Nibs and Peter ran the fastest so they got to Mermaid's Lagoon faster than the others.

"They're gone, Peter. How could they have possibly gotten aw-"Two pairs of hands grabbed Nibs and Peter and pulled them into a cave. They were bound to a post faster than you could say crap. Nibs started to scream so the kidnappers knocked both of them out. A little while later, the rest of the boys were dragged in, tied up, and knocked unconscious. When they all woke up, the Lost Boys and Peter were outside, bound to a rock. Two girls walked out from behind a tree. The first one had curly, brown hair. She was tall and slim, about the same height as the boys actually. She was wearing a plain white nightgown and dirty slippers. The second one, same height as the first, had black, shoulder length hair and was a bit pudgier. She was wearing a black hoodie, pink sweatpants, and brown hiking boots.

"Who are you guys and why did you tie us up?" Peter yelled, his voice a little shaky. The brown haired girl laughed a little at this and Slightly beamed. Her laugh was adorable.

"You chased us." She responded.

"Yeah. We thought it was a game. Like when we play pranks on that mean old Hook." The black haired one agreed. Peter had a shocked look on his face.

"Uh…something wrong?"

"You know Hook?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, we know Hook." A third girl stepped out from behind a tree. This one had messy, reddish hair. She was slim and wearing a t-shirt that said "When pigs fly!" on it, a pair of torn khakis, and sneakers.

"Can you let us go?" Tootles and Curly asked simultaneously.

"Sorry, but no." The red haired one said.

"Can you at least tell us your names?" Slightly asked with puppy dog eyes. The brown haired girl laughed again.

"Okay, but not until the rest of us come."

"THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?" They couldn't tell if Curly said this happily (they're hot girls for Pan's sake) or if he just wanted to leave.

"Yep!" Two shorter girls popped out from the bushes. They had light brown, messy, short hair. Both of them were wearing the same exact pink footie pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Anymore?" Peter asked this with obvious annoyance in his voice. All of the girls glared at him except for the brown haired one who was busy with picking flowers.

"You should stop asking that…" _Another_ girl came out of the cave. She was slim and wearing jeans, a tie dye t-shirt, and boots. Her hair was dirty blonde and curly. _Hello, there_ thought Curly.

"How. Many. MORE."

"Just me." A blonde haired girl with a pixie cut flew down from the trees. Her attire was brown pants torn off at the knee, a shirt made out of leaves sewn so tightly together that only a few patches of skin were showing and she was barefoot. Her ears were pointed like an elves. She had a bow and arrows with her.

"Where the hell did you guys come from? And start from how you got to Neverland.'' Peter demanded coldly.

"Okay. The six of us," The brown haired one motioned to everyone except for the blonde one," were runaways. Captain Hook captured us about…eh…3 months ago. We escaped after a week and found Luna." She motioned to the blonde one.

"What're the rest of you called?" The twins asked. Peter looked kind of interested.

The small twin girls introduced themselves as Melody and Harmony. The brown haired girl introduced herself as Brenna, the reddish haired girl introduced herself as Olivia, the dirty blonde haired girl introduced herself as Audrey, and the black haired girl was Emerie. They already knew Luna's name.

"What do you guys call yourselves?" Peter said mockingly.

"The Lost Girls."


	2. Kidnapping

"WHAT?" Peter's jaw dropped open.

"We're the Lost Gi-"Luna was rudely interrupted when Captain Hook and his pirates stepped out from behind the waterfall.

"I see you kids have met each other." Hook said mockingly. All of the other girls ran off, but Hook grabbed Brenna by the arm.

Putting his Hook to her neck, he said, "Tell us where your hideout is, dearie." The boys were still tied up and couldn't save her.

"No, thank you." Brenna shakily replied. He stabbed her in the side and she passed out. All of the boys screamed.

"Take the insolent brats back to the ship." The boys were gagged and they took them (And the unconscious Brenna) back to the ship.

Meanwhile, the girls met up at their cave hideout. Audrey started to count them.

"GOD. Where the hell are Brenna and Luna?!" Audrey twirled her hair nervously. Luna flew in, shockingly out of breath, and spoke quietly and shakily.

"Hook…has…boys. Stabbed…Brenna…side." She panted.

"Well, we've got to go save her!" All the girls looked towards Olivia. "Oh…and the boys, I guess."

"We don't even know the boys." Melody spoke up.

"They're still our friends…kind of." Luna said and they started to form a plan.

"Okay, Melody and Harmony will distract the pirates. If they have any trouble, Audrey, Olivia, and Emerie, you guys will get ready for a fight. I get into the brig. Leave Hook to Peter and I." Luna said this with authority and they flew off to the Jolly Roger.

.


	3. The Jolly Roger

Like…no one is reading this, but it gives me something to do…SO ON WITH THE STORY THING.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for OCs.

"Let. Us. Go." Peter demanded this as they were being dragged onto the ship. Hook made a gesture and one of the pirates gagged Peter.

"Smee!" Hook yelled and Smee came running out of a room. ''Take this girl and patch her up. Make sure she doesn't die. She's bait." Some of the boys started yelling in protest and Hook shut them up with a beating. Since most of them passed out after being flogged and the conscious ones were too weak to move, the pirates retreated to their cabins. The only light shining was the full moon.

"Slightly?" Curly whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Slightly replied.

"Who's still conscious?" Curly was about to say something else, but Hook came storming out, lantern in hand, and beat both of the boys until they passed out.

Brenna woke up to screams she vaguely recognized when she got stabbed. _My god, he's beating them, _She thought. Checking the bandages on her, she remembered something Hook said faintly, but gave up trying to fully remember it. Something about bait. She was about to get up, but heard the door open and hid under the covers. Two limp bodies were flung into the room. She ran over and checked for a pulse on both bodies.

"Oh my god. Please be alive." There was a pulse. "Thank god." She finally got to see their faces. Curly and Slightly lay bleeding and unconscious at her feet. They had each had a large, deep cut on their backs. She lifted them (with difficulty) and lay them down on her cot. Brenna removed their shirts and wrapped the cuts. She walked over to a crate after checking for any other injuries and had a nightmare filled sleep.

Slightly woke up at 2 am and saw he was in a different room. Brenna was shaking and screaming in her sleep. He ran over to her.

"Brenna! Wake up!" He shook her, careful not to reopen the wound.

"What?" She woke up shaking, in a cold sweat. Tears were streaming down her face. She hugged Slightly. Curly woke up at a little while later to see Brenna clutching onto Slightly, fast asleep. He was holding onto her as well.

"Dude, what happened?"

"She had one hell of a nightmare I guess." Slightly smiled.

"Why don't we have shirts on?"

''No clue."

"Okay." Curly walked over to the door. He could see through the bars at the top. The pirates were taunting the other boys, who were demanding to see Brenna. "Hook is such a bastard."

"Duh."

Meanwhile, all of the Lost Girls were trying to fly.

"Why the hell can we not fly?!" Olivia had been trying the longest and landed on her, now bruised, face every single time she tried.

"This is pissing me off." Emerie stomped her foot and sat on a stump.

"I KNOW WHY WE CAN'T FLY!"

"Why can't we, Luna?"

"We need Tink." All of the girls ran into the Neverwoods to find the fairy.


	4. Stabbing and Rescue

Tink was flying through the forest, looking for the boys. _They're probably just playing a game, _she thought. Boy, she was wrong. A few moments later, she crashed into a girl.

"Oh my god, sorry! Are you Tink?" Aubrey was the one who had knocked her down.

"Yeah, what do you need?" All Tink wanted to do was find the boys and go home. Aubrey explained everything.

"We also can't really…well…fly."

"Okay. We need to save them! Get the rest of the girls and come back here!" Aubrey ran off and Tink waited for five minutes and they came running over, completely out of breath. She sprinkled them with pixie dust and they were off.

Slightly had set Brenna down an hour ago and she still hadn't woken up. The bleeding had stopped, so the guys put their shirts back on. Curly was sitting on a crate, biting his nails.

"I'm getting worried." Curly finally spoke up. It had been an awkward silence.

"About Brenna?"

"Yeah, I wish she would wake up so we could know what's bothering her."

"Me too." Slightly walked to the door and peeked through the bars. The Lost Boys were yelling at the pirates. Hook's face appeared and Slightly jumped back.

"What do you want?" Curly asked.

"I need to check on the girl." Hook smiled coyly and unlocked the door. He shoved the boys aside and looked at her. "She seems to have been crying. What did you do to her?"

"She had a nightmare. Probably about you." Curly spit in Hook's eye. Captain Hook came charging towards the boy with his dagger ready. Slightly leapt in front of Curly and the dagger went into his stomach. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Hook smiled and bent down.

"Please don't take it out. It hurts." Slightly pleaded.

"Don't worry, boy. This will only hurt a bit." Hook wrenched it out and Slightly screamed. "Whoops." Captain Hook laughed and called for Smee. Slightly passed out. The man came running in and shooed Curly out of the room. Curly resisted at first, but Hook dragged him out. Brenna had witnessed the whole thing and watched in horror as Slightly lay there bleeding to death. Smee lifted him up as gently as possible and set him on one of the cots. After some inspection, Smee stitched the gash back up and went outside. There was screaming and crying outside. _Boys must've found out_, thought Brenna. She heard Hook exclaim that "The boy will be alright, just in a lot of pain." Hook laughed. Brenna cried herself to sleep.

"Audrey!" Luna snapped at the young girl and asked what was wrong.

"Slightly just got stabbed. Didn't you hear Hook?" Audrey looked down at the ship and darted towards the brig. The rest of the girls followed and got into position without a word. It was getting dark out, so it was the perfect time to rescue the boys. Melody and Harmony had already started cutting the Lost Boy's bonds and Olivia and Emerie were sneaking into the cabins.

"Brenna! You in here?" Luna whispered into the darkness of the room.

"Yeah! There should be a light in the corner." Audrey hit a switch and the room lit up.

"How is the light even powered?"

"Pixie dust." Brenna got up. "What're you guys doing in here? Shouldn't you be helping the others?"

"We came for you, silly." Brenna frowned.

"What?"

"I'm staying with Slightly." She pointed towards the bed and there lay Slightly. His stomach was bandaged and swollen. He stirred. "God. It breaks my heart seeing him like this." Luna sighed.

"We'll come back when he's healed. Okay?" Peter came into the room.

"Hook's starting to wake up guys. Let's go!"

"Brenna's staying with Slightly."

"You sure?" Brenna nodded. "Okay. Let's go, guys." The girls and boys flew off into the night and in no time, ended up in Peter's hideout.

"We can't wait for Slightly to heal." Nibs pointed out. "It's too risky to leave them there with Hook."

"How are we going to get them here without hurting him even more?" Tootles said. The twin's faces lit up.

"We know! We can have two of the strongest people carry him and we can fly slowly." One of the twins spoke up.

"Eh, it's worth a shot." Harmony said.

"Ok, then. Let's go!"

"Wait. We can't go now. We have to rest and then go. We kind of just escaped." Nibs said.

"Oh all right." Peter sulked "But I call dibs on Hook if we end up fighting."


	5. Another Rescue and Kidnapping

Btw, this is my first fan fiction. It got a good review, though! YAY.

Disclaimer: Well, you know.

"Brenna?" Slightly looked over at the sleeping girl. She rolled over and looked back at him. She yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Did the other boys get out? I heard them talking while they were in here, but it's all kind of fuzzy." Brenna nodded and smiled. There was a loud bang outside. She got up, pulled her blanket around herself, and walked over to the door. She gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"They came back." Slightly looked nervous.

"I can't fly." The door swung open and Peter came through, Tootles trailing behind.

"Before you say you can't fly." _Too late,_ thought Brenna. She laughed and Peter looked at her.

"It's nothing."

"Ok. We are going to carry you." Slightly looked horrified.

Tootles interrupted, "Carefully. Hehe." Slightly looked a little relieved.

"Guys, I might have trouble." Brenna stated.

"No worries. Let's go!" Brenna walked outside to see Luna and everyone else waiting for them. A few minutes later, Peter and Tootles came out holding Slightly in between them. "Ready? Come on!" They all leapt into the air. Brenna struggled and fell out of the sky a couple times, but Curly would keep catching her. Slightly fell asleep, along with Harmony and Melody, since it was almost midnight. They had to stop at Mermaid's Lagoon since Brenna's wound reopened and she passed out from blood loss.

"Brenna will be okay." Audrey was taking care of her while everyone else set up camp and watched. It was a tough night for everyone and they took turns watching for pirates. Harmony, Melody, Slightly, and Brenna all shared the cave. Peter came in to check on them after a while. Brenna was still unconscious and Slightly was the only one awake. Harmony and Melody were out like a light when they lay down.

"Slightly?" Peter asked when he walked in.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Dude. That was so cheesy."

"Sorry."

"Night." Slightly fell asleep before Peter could respond.

A few days later, Slightly was fully healed (thanks to Tink's magic) and Brenna was, too. It was scary how the pirates hadn't bothered them for days, but no one (except for Luna) thought anything of it. Everyone was woken up incredibly early one morning by Peter shouting for them to wake up.

"What the hell is wrong?" Olivia and Nibs asked at the same time. Nibs' face turned red.

"Luna is gone and the pirates took her."

All Tootles said was, "Crap."


	6. Nets and Sprained Ankles

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for OCs.

Luna woke up in a cell on the Jolly Roger. She rolled out of the cot she was sleeping in (literally, she rolled) and hit the ground with a thud. Slowly getting up and yawning, she walked over to the cabin door. It had bars at the top, like the one Slightly and Brenna were in, so she knew it had to be the same room. She tugged on it, thinking it to be locked, and surprisingly, it opened. She stepped out and was face to face with Captain Hook.

"Hello. Luna, is it?" He snickered.

She groggily answered, "What do you want?" She was pissed.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just waiting for your little friends to come try and save you. We've already set up a surprise for them." Hook gestured towards the deck, where there was a net. It was hard to spot at first. Luna didn't respond, she just stormed back into the cabin and slammed the door shut.

Back at the hideout, Peter was setting up the mission. All of the Lost Kids were patiently sitting around him in a semi-circle.

"We need 3 people to come with me." He was now pacing the room, small as it was. Curly, Nibs, and Audrey raised their hands. Peter smiled, said something under his breath and they flew off.

When they reached the Jolly Roger, Peter, Curly, and Nibs landed right in Hook's trap. One second they were on deck and the next, they were suspended 7 feet in the air by a net. Captain Hook enjoyed their screaming and shouting, so he kept them up there for a good 30 minutes before he got sick of it and cut the net down. Curly landed the hardest on the ground and sprained his ankle. Nibs, on the other hand flew off to the hideout. Peter and Curly were thrown into the same room as Luna. Luna ran over to Curly the second they entered the room. While nursing Curly's ankle she looked up at Peter.

"Did Hook use the net?" Peter nodded and rubbed the back of his throbbing head. Curly whimpered. "Sorry." She tore off a piece of sheet from her bed and wrapped it around his ankle. "You just have to stay off of it for a while." She and Peter lifted him onto the bed. "Where's Nibs? I thought I saw him in the net with you two."

Peter looked around. "Guess he must've flown off. Wait…where's Audrey?"

"Right here!" She popped out from behind a crate. Curly smiled and his face turned red. Audrey noticed this. "What's his problem?" Curly looked down awkwardly and she started cracking up.


	7. Chapter 7

I got a review that says I have ninja writing skills. I FEEL SPECIAL! ~blushes~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. .

Nibs flew into the hideout, panting. Tootles and Slightly started cracking up (Nibs sounded like a dying fish) and Olivia ran over to him.

"What's wrong and where are the others?" She said, noticing his panicked look.

"Hook captured them….Curly is injured." Nibs said between pants.

"How is Curly injured? Did they fight?" Olivia was getting worried.

"They caught him, Peter, and me in a fishing net. Curly hurt his ankle and I escaped." Brenna gasped. "What, Brenna?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Hook did that to Harmony, Melody, and me once. I thought he'd never use that old trick again!" She laughed, then her smile faded. "Where's Audrey?"

"I think I saw her sneak into the brig." Nibs collapsed on the bed. "I'm tired."

Hook slammed his fist on the table. "What shall I do with those wretched brats, Smee?" Smee looked up from his book.

"Well, how about make 'em walk the plank, sir?"

"No, Smee. Too cliché." He got up from his seat. "We need to make them worth while."

"Slaves, Cap'n?" Hook smiled.

"Right you are, Smee. We shall make them work. The injured one will just be bait for the others." Hook left the cabin.

Luna was about to leave the cabin to ask Hook for ice for Curly's foot, when he opened the door and stormed in. Peter asked what he wanted.

"You two are now my slaves. If you resist, you shall be flogged." With that, he snickered and left the room.

"Great." Peter sat down on the bed and Curly whimpered.

"Sorry." Peter stood back up.

"Guess he doesn't want to hurt me. Again." Curly rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
